Solar heat collectors may be used as a stand-alone heating system or a component of a larger heating system for a wide range of structures, including, for example, residential dwellings, commercial and industrial buildings, and the like. Solar heat collectors include an absorption panel or other absorption structure that absorbs electromagnetic energy emitted by the sun and converts the electromagnetic energy to heat. The heat is then transferred from the absorption panel to a heat transfer fluid, such as, for example, air or water, which may be used to heat an interior of the structure. Solar powered furnaces are a relatively clean heating source, especially when a heat transfer fluid such as air or water is used, because no fuels are burned, and a relatively small amount of electricity is used to power a pump or fan to move the heat transfer fluid. Additionally, solar powered furnaces may have relatively low recurring operating expenses, because only a pump or fan is used to move the heat transfer fluid; as stated above, fuel is not burned to produce heat. Because of this, solar powered furnaces may be used to supplement other, conventional, heating systems to provide a more cost-effective, hybrid heating system.